Ted Across The Time
by SSnape99
Summary: Teddy is a prefect and is headed for its fifth year on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Flee from his peers in the Hogwarts Express and enters into a compartment that will be the door to adventure, when he finds a Timeturner hidden on the seats. What will be his first trip? What he'll do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Beginnings: Children and Childhood of Ted Lupin.**_

**- April 1, 2006 (Godric's Hollow) -**

The little Teddy, very tall for his age and slender in build, looked the gate of the mausoleum undecided.

He didn't knew them, but the photos and stories had helped to make an image close to what they were…great people.

"Remus J. Lupin - Nymphadora Tonks"

1960-1998

1973-1998

Those were the words that, printed on a bronze plaque, caught Teddy from the door. Her grandmother and godfather laid their hands on the shoulders of Teddy.

-If you do not want to go, no problem ... I understand perfectly.

Harry sounded worried and stressed a note of guilt in his voice.

-No! No. I'll go ... never mind, I just want to enter...

Inside the memorial building was very cold and ostentatious pillars that held the coffins at a reasonable distance from the ground were black.

-Wow-Teddy looked at the ceiling and smiled. Her slight figure smiled back. The mausoleum was coated mirror!

But his smile faded when he saw the coffins. His sad eyes rested on her grandmother's and asked almost inaudibly:

-They cannot open them?

-No, honey.

-It's a shame...

Teddy sat on the cold concrete floor and lay there, breathing lightly scented air of the place.

**- August 29, 2010 (Diagon Alley / Ollivander's) -**

He had his owl. His books, cauldron, ingredients, scrolls and feathers were in his trunk.

Just missing the wand.

He had gone three times, three days to Ollivander's and until then -2 days before leaving for Hogwarts-could not get a wand.

-Do you need help, Mr. Ollivander?

-No thanks, Ted. Although still looking ... or your mother, or your father were as difficult as you ...although mixed, arguably the effort to find the perfect wand would be the same I'm having now...

Teddy laughed.

-Mr Ollivander ... You realize I am a mixture of my parents, don't you?

-Here's what I wanted-said Mr. Ollivander. He came out of the back room with a dusty box in his hands. When hit, they saw a beautiful gold embossed finish. Teddy opened his eyes at such swanky cover art for a simple box to wands.

-Oh, yeah...-said Mr Ollivander at the expression on the face of Teddy-Cedar Wood, 30 inches and fourth rigid.

-The core? -Teddy asked dumbfounded.

-Veela hair-Mr. Ollivander opened the box and held out the shining wand at the boy-One of the first ones I did ... if I remember correctly is the third wand that I carved with my hands. Take it! Take it and shake it, and see what happens.

Teddy fearfully took the wand and pressed. He felt this was warmed and vibrated to his contact.

-Reparo!-Conjured Teddy pointing to the counter. The crack in the case disappeared instantly.

Ollivander jumped for joy and began clapping enthusiastically.

-Bravo! Bravo, Lupin! Finally got your wand!

Teddy grinned as he felt an enormous excitement and ran to hug the old man celebrating his "victory".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter #1: My discovery_  
**

**- April 30, 2011 (Hogwarts / Great Hall) -**

A large birthday cake rested on the Hufflepuff table. A thirteen year old boy looked at her with wide eyes.

Happy Birthday, Teddy! was written on the card hanging on the wax figurine crowning his cake. The figurine was a blue-haired boy who had a quidditch broom on a hand and in the other a great book of transformations. Slyly winked one eye and sticking out his tongue if you looked long.

A little girl came up behind him and tickled his neck. He shuddered and yelled:

-Enough!

The little girl laughed and said cheerfully:

-Happy birthday, Teddy! I hope you enjoyed the cake-little Victorie smiled sweetly- But why you don't taste it?

-Because I have no knife or spoon, Vic-Teddy said. Despite having only eleven years Victorie had overdeveloped ...Teddy shook his head trying to keep that thought off his head.

That day was one of the best of his life. He spent the whole day with her beloved Victorie and friends around the grounds of Hogwarts

**-September 1, 2013 (Hogwarts Express) -**

_POV. Teddy_

It was a rainy afternoon in the Hogwarts Express. I walked across the cars looking into the compartments for friends.

-Hey! I think I see ..! Yes, it's him! Run!

Jenhssen's scream was heard over three cars. I ran. I knew I had to be with the prefects, but the air of superiority was terribly suffocating.

I went to an empty compartment and got under the seats until their steps were lost.

Finally, I sat up and looked at the car. It was very strange ... Small, small and tattered seats, did not look very special ...

However, when a ray of sun crossed the window, lit an object on the seat that was opposite me.

A time-turner.


End file.
